1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for subsequent reinforcement of injection-molded transport means such as plastic pallets or bottoms of plastic containers.
2. The Prior Art
Such transport means are mass-produced articles that are produced in large numbers. Therefore, even slight simplifications in production are of great economic benefit. Aside from inexpensive production, however, sufficient stability of the transport means has to be guaranteed.
In the case of non-reinforced transport means, bending at higher temperatures during shelf storage is particularly high. Specifically for this purpose of use, however, possibilities have to be present so that this bending can be kept as low as possible.
In the case of normal use on a forklift truck or floor storage, however, the non-reinforced version of the transport means is sufficient.